Some Hero
by TitanWolf
Summary: After the Spire Sparrow is reduced to a drunk. but when Hammer and the others return seeking his help. will he.
1. Drunk

Some Hero

Chapter 1

Disclaimer i own nothing

Sparrow slammed his hand on the bar, his mug was refilled in seconds. Picking it up he killed it in one go, before letting out a belch like a gunshot. He wiped the excess beer from his mouth with the back of his hand. The hero looked around the darkened barroom, his vision started to swim as the alcohol began to kick in. he lurched away from the bar and bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" he said, pushing the person away, "I'm a hero", his words were slurred, his steps were clumsy as he headed for the door. It had been like this since he killed Lucian, Theresa presented him with three choice, bring back the people killed building the Spire, all the money he could want, or bring his family back, his sister Rose, his wife Alex, his little girl his little Johanna, and his dog his best friend in all of Albion.

"Some hero I was" he mumbled, "Couldn't even save my family". he remembered standing before that blind witch.

Flashback

"Choose wisely Sparrow" she said, "Your choice will effect all of Albion". he thought about it for several minutes before speaking.

"My family" he said, "Bring them back". he watched her smile fade away, replaced with anger.

"No" she replied, looking through him, "I will not", she crossed her arms.

"Why not?" he asked, confused, "It's my choice".

"Yes but you made the wrong one" Theresa replied, "Your being selfish, your vision is clouded with your greed". her words stung him, made him angry.

"Haven't I suffered enough for you?!" he exclaimed, "I've lost everything I loved, give them back now!". he drew his sword and charged, he swung it through the air, it passed through her body like it wasn't even there. He looked on in shock as she continued to speak.

"Look at yourself" she said, "Your turning into what Lucian was".

"Shut up! Stop talking!" he shouted and lunged forward again, this time she raised her hand and a bright light engulfed him, when it disappeared he was kneeling on the ground, crying into his hands as the others watched on.

"What happened?" Hammer asked, "What did you do?", the larger woman stepped forward and pointed a finger at Theresa.

"He became clouded with grief" she replied, "The same as Lucian", Garth nodded his head, feeling sorry for his friend, yet understanding why Theresa did what she did. Reaver scoffed and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Yes he's a sad sack" he said, "Now what do I get out of this?"

"Where would you like to go?" Theresa asked them.

"The north" Hammer replied, she cast a sorrowful look at sparrow before disappearing in a bright light.

"Samarkand" Garth said.

"Samarkand" Reaver said, quickly, Garth glared at him.

"There is nothing there for you Reaver" he said, the thief chuckled.

"Oh but there is" he replied, "I'll find it, I always do". they both disappeared in the light. Sparrow continued to cry, as Theresa looked on.

"Give them back" he mumbled into his hands, "Please give them back".

"I am sorry Sparrow" she replied, "I cannot, I've restored all the dead the spire created in it's building". he rose to his feet, his faced streaked with tears, he drew his sword and charged.

"Die!" he shouted, as he brought the sword down, he was engulfed in a bright light, when it parted he was back in Bowerstone. A funeral precession was going through the town, he watched as two coffins were being carried. An old man noticed him and grabbed his arm.

"Come, your wife and daughter are being buried" he said, "Hurry, come along". He was pulled along and was brought to the front. He stood at the gravesite as they were laid to rest. He felt the last shred of goodness go along with them.

Present

He was outside the bar when a voice shouted out to him.

"Oy, you spilled my beer you bum!" the voice said, "Now I'm gonna shove my foot up your ass!", he turned to see the speaker was a man over 6'7 with a beer belly, his hair was balding, his brow was sloping over his eyes. Before he could react the large man punched him in the jaw, knocking his teeth loose. He hit the pavement with a thump.

"So much for you" the man said, Sparrow felt him rummage around in his pockets and take his money purse, then his sword, and finally his rifle.

"Pleasure doing business" he said before spitting on the fallen hero. Sparrow climbed slowly to his feet and lurched home. His face hurting, his weapons and money gone, stolen by a man the old Sparrow would beat with the flick of his wrist. Now he was reduced to a lowly drunk, spending day after day in some tavern, drunk off his ass. Crying over his losses like a little baby. All he did and this was his reward.

Some hero.

End chapter 1

Read and Review


	2. Dream and a Visitor

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

He stood in the middle of a graveyard, the full moon high above his head. Sparrow let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. How did he get here, why was he here. Looking around he saw four dark figures making their way toward him slowly. As they got closer he could make them out, tears of happiness were falling as he saw his family alive and started toward them.

"Your alive! I'm so glad-" his voice caught in his throat as they came closer. Rose was shambling slowly, the right side of her forehead was rotted away and showing her gleaming skull and the bullet hole. Her clothes were stained black by dirt and blood.

"Little Sparrow…. I…. missed…. You." she said, her voice sent shivers up his spine. Alex was nude, her beautiful body was covered with stab wounds, her thighs were caked with blood and sperm. The eyes that he loved were cold and hard.

"My love come hold me close again." she said, holding her arms open, her lips peeled back in a smile that showed black rotten teeth.

"Stay back please stay back!" he said, as he stepped back he tripped over a tree root and crashed to the ground with a thud. As his senses returned a low snarling came to his ears. Dog was walking sideways, his ears back, the left eye was rolled back in the socket as the bullet hole rested above it, the other eye was full of hate, his fur was matted with dirt and maggots, his fangs were red from what looked like blood. "Shadow… no boy… don't."

Sparrow felt himself go and the warm sensation of piss running down his leg snapped him back to reality to see Johanna. Her soft brown hair was caked with mud and moss as was the blue dress she'd been buried in. she had a smile that showed off the milk white teeth. A thin red line was across her throat, blood dripped out slowly.

"I'm going to eat you daddy." she said in a babyish voice that held maniacal glee and hate. "Going to eat you all up."

As he tried to scoot backwards they leapt forward, clawing at his clothes and biting into his flesh and ripping away chunks. Shadow stood on his legs while he struggled against Rose and Alex who were holding his arms down with surprising strength. Johanna only laughed before tearing into his throat with her teeth.

Sparrow woke up screaming he looked around to see he was in his house in Bowerstone, on the floor. The hangover he had was horrible, throbbing constantly, causing his vision to blur slightly. Then the pounding at the door caught his attention, each blow was like a rifle shot beside his damaged head. Then he remembered last night and his jaw started to ache.

"Alright, I'm coming keep your shirt on!" he bellowed, before covering his ears right after. Making his way over he swung the door open to reveal Hammer, already in mid swing. Her fist came crashing into his nose, sending him to the floor once again. The large woman covered her mouth with her hand and quickly helped him up.

"Sorry little buddy, didn't mean to hit you." she apologized, brushing him off.

"Fine, it's fine." he said, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Theresa needs us again for somethin important." she replied, he snorted at this. "What?"

"I'm not helping that blind witch after what she did to me." he said, turning away and walking toward the cabinet against the far wall.

"But you have to you're a hero-"

"I don't want to be a hero!" he shouted, turning around. "Look what it got me, she called me selfish! it was my choice and she didn't let me have it, it was my family I lost everything for her stupid quest!"

Seconds later found him holding his cheek after being slapped, Hammer was looking toward him with tears in her eyes.

"Your selfish, all you think about is yourself. A hero makes sacrifices and has to live with them, I lost my father and it hurt but I put it aside for the greater good as you should have done." she said, the tears were falling by now. "I finished what I had to do and then I grieved, yes it hurt but that didn't change the fact that I'm still here and there are people who need me. Your family is gone, your wife. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm still here waiting for you to see that I love you."

She quickly turned and ran out the door, he watched her go in shocked silence.

**END CHAPTER 2**

**READ, REVIEW**


End file.
